Quests
are another way to obtain artifacts besides racing. can be accessed if the player has not obtained Kairos already. Upon completion of a quest, the player is presented with three chests and 1-2 keys to open the chests. Rewards include treats, dragoncash, experience, and artifacts. Using the recommended elements will increase the player's chances of earning artifacts. Activating Kairos will speed up the time it takes for the quest to complete by six hours. After the Nursery is "transformed" players can send quests from it even if Gaia is not obtained already. can sent out from the Perch of Kairos and the Legendary Nursery. Quests |-| Current Quests= *'These quests were released between the time Gaia was released and now.' |-| Old Quests= *'These quests were released between the time Kairos and Gaia were released.' Perch of Kairos The Perch of Kairos can be built by earning parts by completing Quest Results Quest results vary at the end of each quest in regards to which rewards are received. The same quest may result in a different reward or amount of the reward regardless of using the same dragon as a previous attempt. Rewards include treats, dragoncash, experience, and artifacts. If the player has built the Perch of Kairos and obtained Kairos already then artifacts will not result as a reward. Using an epic dragon will usually result in a two hour quest; otherwise the quest lengths seem to be randomly generated. These results are not entirely conclusive and may vary depending on park level, whether a dragon with the same elements as the quest is used, and the length it takes for the quest to be completed. Quests and Events During the events, starting with the Epic Egg Hunt, players were able to receive event currency from completing quests. The maximum amount players were able to receive from completing quests were twenty units on regular days. The results of the quests were the same as usual in addition to receiving the event currency. Regardless of quest length all completed quests result in the same amount of event currency. It is not entirely conclusive, but during some past events quests with a length of two hours resulted in two units of the event currency on regular days and lengths longer than two hours resulted in twenty units on regular days. Gallery QuestButton.png|Quest Button Kairos Quest.png|Two-step filter system PerchBusy.jpg|Perch of Kairos During Quest (New) PerchDone.jpg|Perch of Kairos After Quest (New) PerchOfKairosDuringQuest.jpg|Perch of Kairos During Quest (Previous) PerchOfKairosAfterQuest.jpg|Perch of Kairos After Quest (Previous) DragonQuestTime.jpg|Option To Use Gems To Speed Up A Quest DragonCashPrizeFoundMessageCard.jpg|Prize Found Message Card (DragonCash) ExperiencePrizeFoundMessageCard.jpg|Prize Found Message Card (Experience) TreatPrizeFoundMessageCard.jpg|Prize Found Message Card (Treat) NewLegendaryFragmentPrizeFoundMessageCard.jpg|Prize Found Message Card (New Legendary Fragment) DuplicateLegendaryFragmentMessageCard.jpg|Duplicate Legendary Fragment Message Card (New) Choices!.png|Duplicate Legendary Fragment Message Card (Old) QuestCompleteNotification.jpg|Quest Complete Notification (Example) QuestForKairosInGameNotification.png|Quest for Kairos In-Game Notification ChoosingGiftAfterQuestCompleted.jpg OpenedBox.jpg Notes *On March 12, 2015 players were able to do participate in quests even if they had obtained Kairos. *Players were able to receive epic eggs from completing quests during the Epic Egg Hunt event. *On April 8, 2015, quests got a countdown timer upon zooming in on the Perch of Kairos, to find out when their dragons will be completed with their quest. *On June 8, 2015, six new quests were added: The Undergloom, Dungeon of the Deep, Hall of Reflection, Shining Field, Canyon of Confusion, and Maddening Marsh. *On April 13, 2016, the 50,000 dragoncash fee was removed. Possible References *The quest of the Sonic Dragon is called "Green Hill Havoc". This is likely a reference to the Sonic the Hedgehog series and the well-known Green Hill Zone. *The quest for the Wraith Dragon is called "Gaznul Gulch." When rearranged, the letters can spell out "Nazgul," which is another name for the Ringwraiths in the Lord of the Rings series. *The quest for the Mirror Dragon is called "Rorrim Rock." Rorrim is the mirror image (meaning it is spelled backwards) of the word mirror. *The quests for the Panlong Dragon and the Teidian Dragon may be referencing the Chinese Zodiac, as dragon and bull are both Chinese Zodiac signs. *The quest for the Zombie Dragon is called "Plaaaaaaaaains." This is likely a reference to zombies, as they are often depicted groaning the phrase "braaaaaaaaains." *The quest for the Ivy Dragon is called "Hall of Hedera." This is likely a reference to Hedera, the genus that true ivy belongs to. *The former quest "Mount Dumme" was possibly a reference to Mount Doom, the volcano in The Lord of the Rings where the Ring of Power was forged and destroyed.